This invention relates to a time display device with which a number of time data items can be read out and displayed when desired.
Recently, it has been in practice to provide time display devices such as timepieces with functions additional to the timepiece function such as functions of permitting desired data, for instance train and bus departure time tables and schedules, to be memorized and selectively displayed as a time display in a display unit.
However, with the prior art time display device of this kind, only one time data item can be displayed at one time. This is sometimes inconvenient.
Also, in such prior art devices a number of time data items have to be previously written in the memory, and the writing of a number of time data items requires very troublesome operations of input switches and also a long time.
The invention has been developed in view of the above drawbacks in the prior art time display device, and the object is to provide a time display device, with which a number of time data items previously memorized can be read out and displayed when desired, and also which permits display of a plurality of time data items at one time and also the reading of relations of time data items such as the order or sequence thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a time display device, with which a number of time data items can be memorized in a memory with a simple switch operation.